Blood Isn't Thicker Than Water
by skyressshun
Summary: Kai's thoughts after Voltaire dies


Do you remember grandfather? How scared I was? How broken I was? Of course you do. You loved seeing that. You loved reminding me that I was below you, nothing but filth not even worthy of being in your presence. To you I was a disgrace I wasn't fit to even look at you unless given permission. Was that why you got rid of me? Was that why you sent me to the abbey because you couldn't stand being around me anymore?

Though sometimes you did want me in your presence and it was those times I feared. For I knew what was going to happen to me, you would punish me, punish me for something I had no knowledge of doing. When I was younger I used to look forwards to the punishments as it was the only time you ever acknowledged me as a living creature and not a piece of furniture you could just put away when you were bored of me.

You would punish me for anything even if I wasn't the one who angered you I would be the one taking the beating for it. Before you sent me to the abbey I was sent to a normal school. I realise now that I should have been more grateful for the short hours I spent outside of the house, at the time I didn't appreciate my temporary freedom, now I do.

No one suspected anything, throughout my years at school no one thought you the type to beat children, but I knew better, I knew the side you hid from the world. I feared making friends, I was afraid you would hurt them like you did me. After a while I was isolated at school like I was at home the children saw me as anti-social keeping their distance from me.

When I was sent to the abbey I had never had a friend I had started closing myself off more and more. As time went by I had only one person I could call a true friend only one person I felt I could open up too. Do you know why I opened up to him? I did that because he had been through the same as me he too had been dumped in that hell hole, unwanted and unloved. If it wasn't for him I would have never have survived.

When I was taken from the abbey I was dead set against it had I the strength I would have fought you to let me stay. True you made sure that they punished me just as severely as you did, while the other children were only beaten when they had done wrong I was beaten daily. You along with that sorry excuse for a human being claimed it was for my benefit that I would thank you when I grew up but I always knew you were lying. Why would I ever thank you for ruining my life for taking my childhood?

Besides no guardian is meant to like disciplining their child but you two loved it. I could tell by the way you would laugh when I begged for the pain to end, when I curled up into a ball to try and protect myself while you battered me, I could see the joy in your eyes when I would manage to brave a peak.

One of your two's favourite punishments for me involved my food. You would allow me to eat but more often than not I would be called to see either one or both of you in the director's office. I would be handed a bin and told to empty the contents of my stomach. If I refused you would force your finger down my throat till I had thrown up every last ounce. Eventually I had learned that if I wanted food I would have to be sneaky about it I hid my food in my cell till after the forced regurgitation so I could eat and be able to keep it down. Though soon I had to learn to survive days without even a scrap of food as you had found out about my sneaky tactics.

Do you know grandfather I can remember that day exactly? I have replayed it so many times in my mind that it has engraved itself into my memories never to be forgotten. The day I'm talking about is your death. The day that thing masquerading as your heart finally gave up.

You were about to leave me after another punishment for losing my match in the championship, it had only been two days and already I had been punished well into the dozens, my body was torn and I was surprised I had any blood spare to bleed. As you turned to leave my room you had stopped grabbing the door frame with your hand, I knew something was wrong instantly, I had known you for most of my life and I knew you were one to never show weakness to others least of all me, I was the one you deemed filth so I was the one who had to be most terrified of you, you had succeeded with that long before I had even turned into double digits. But that didn't stop you from proving that you cared nothing for me. You dropped to the floor hand clenched over your heart eyes wide in shock and worry.

I was supposed to call a hospital for you but I couldn't, I had froze. I was torn between helping you, the man who had destroyed my early life or leaving you there on the floor to die and hopefully have a brighter future.

My choice was obvious I left you and though I should feel ashamed for not helping an old man in need of help it was the greatest thing I had ever done. After the championships the abbey was shut down and my friend had been sent to live with his aunt, after your demise he had insisted I come to live with him and his aunt the kind, loving, warm hearted person she is allowed me to do that.

Now grandfather I have a home, I have a family and I couldn't be happier to say that you are not in it. They may not be blood but I care for them as though they were. When his aunt found out today was your funeral I had overheard her talking about it and had insisted on coming. She knew what you had done to me and was hesitant to let me come but now she knows why I came.

I came to tell you that though by blood you are a part of me you are no longer my family, you are no longer my grandfather. I have a new family one I love. Voltaire Hiwatari you are nothing more than a bad dream to me now, I no longer love you.

Turning I left the newly made grave walking towards the duo of redheads by a shining black car. I gave them both a small smile "let's get out of here and never come back" my redheaded friend grinned following me into the car.

Once all three of us were comfortable the car pulled away leaving the cemetery and my fear far behind.

**Just a short one shot about Voltaire and Kai hope you all liked it. Read review**


End file.
